Gebruikersblog:Station7/Originele reeks, Karel Biddeloo's reeks en Nieuwe reeks
Als oprichter van deze site heb ik ook mijn mening over stripreeks van de Rode Ridder. Laten we eens beginnen bij de geschiedenis van de Rode Ridder. Johan was ontstaan in 1959. Ikzelf ben een jongere fan, maar laat ik beginnen bij het begin. Originele reeks De originele reeks is een geweldige reeks. De pure nostalgie van de Rode Ridder. De originele reeks is een absoluut leuke reeks. Vele fans zijn vergeten dat Johan al in Het Gebroken Zwaard zei dat hij niet geloofde in sagen en legenden. In Het Behouden Zwaard zegt Johan dit nogmaals, maar dit keer wordt door een ander perspectief van de fans gekeken. JOHAN ZEI DIT NIET. DE NIEUWE REEKS KLOPT NIET. Nou in principe, de nieuwe reeks klopt wel. Karel Biddeloo's reeks Karel Biddeloo's reeks is in te splitsen in twee reeksen. De serieuzere kant en de minder serieuze kant en de grotere plaatjes. In het begin van deze reeks had de reeks minder grote plaatjes. Tekeningen van Karel Biddeloo waren kleiner en dus werd er meer informatie in verwerkt. Later, rond De Maangodin werden de plaatjes al vele malen groter en vooral in Gorgonia. Dit deel van de reeks was ook minder, omdat er minder verhaallijn in zat. Hoe dan ook, strips zoals Het Boze Oog, De Piraten van Sluis en de andere 4 laatste strips hadden allemaal een aardig goeie verhaallijn. Grote plaatjes werden nog steeds gebruikt, maar met een beter uitgewerkte verhaallijn. De verhaallijn van Bahaal als Niemand en Kerwyn bevestigt als broer van Merlijn maakte eigenlijk de verhalen zwakker. Bahaal werd al sukkeltje neergezet en Kerwyn ook. Dit vind ik persoonlijk minder. Karel Biddeloo was een geweldige schrijver en tekenaar, maar de verhaallijn van Bahaal als Niemand en Kerwyn als broer van Merlijn was erg zwak. Nieuwe reeks Maar laten we het even hebben over de nieuwe reeks. Deze reeks wordt erg bekritiseerd en als fan ben ik natuurlijk tegen. Ja, de nieuwe reeks heeft misschien simpele verhaallijnen, maar op zich toch wel goeie verhalen. We zien Johan slaan tegen paarden en dan is het meteen erg in De Blauwe Heks. Dus Johan heeft geen respect voor dieren. Nou, kijk dan eens naar deze lijst. Johan heeft wel meer dieren omgebracht, dan alleen simpel tegen de kont van een paar paarden slaan. Maar personages worden ook in de nieuwe reeks al slapjanussen neergezet. Pankraz Rauh, een moordenaar die wordt geslagen door een vrouw? Laten we eens teruggaan naar De Monsterman. Hor werd ook een beetje als komisch personage gebruikt. Toch wordt bij Pankraz wel het verschil gezien. Nog een issue: Johan verschijnt bijna naakt in de stripreeks. Nou, JOHAN DOE DAT IN ELKE REEKS. Dit begon al in Het Wapen van Rihei. Laatste oordeel Hoe kun je iets vergelijken van 1959 of 1960 met iets van 2010, 2011, 2012 of 2013. Daar zit bij na 50 jaar verschil tussen. Ik vind niet dat het waard is om zo de nieuwe reeks te bekritiseren. De nieuwe reeks is een ontzettend goeie reeks. Deze reeks wordt bekritiseerd door fans die alleen nog kijken naar de oude Johan en niet de "nieuwe" Johan een kans willen geven. Doen Martin Lodewijk, Claus Scholz en Marc Legendre het slecht. Nou, juist helemaal niet. Ik als "jongere" fan vind de nieuwe reeks meer dan een simpele reeks. De reeks is erg goed en is net zo goed als de originele en Karel Biddeloo's reeks. En als fan, ga ik niet een top 10 lijst maken. --Station7 (overleg) 10 dec 2013 22:02 (UTC) Categorie:Blogberichten